For The Fourth Time In Forever
by Holster646
Summary: Fourth Installment of My Frozen Forever Series. Jack and Elsa have raised their three kid into adults. But the Immortal couple now has challenges with their marriage. They go to New Orleans to work things out. But an old enemy decides to strike one last time. Will they come together to fight for their families lives and their love? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

FOR THE FOURTH TIME IN FOREVER (Jelsa)

ROTG & Frozen Xover

Timeline: After For The Third Time In Forever and Isa's Prom.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS

Prologue: Recalling Shadow Man

Pitch's POV

I was in my lair, trapped. After my nightmares trapped me in this lair, I tried everything to get out to get my revenge on Jack and Elsa. But so far, nothing.  
Just then I remembered an old contact of mine. An old friend that helped me begin turning dreams into nightmare back in the 1900s. Dr. Facilier. I knew if I could only find him I could get out.

I went to the spell table. I conjured up a sand mirror with what power I had left.

"Show me Dr. Facilier."

I saw a tombstone with his name and face carved on it. I knew exactly what happened.

His friends on the other side took him.

I walked into the deepest darkest part of my lair. I opened the door that lead to tiki masks on the wall. The eyes started glowing.

"Dear friends! I hope you're treating Dr Facilier well." I said.

They growled. I took a step back.

"Look. Lets make a trade. You can have the soul of my most hated enemy, King Adgar of Arendelle. In return, you return my friend to me. Deal?"

The tiki masks looked at each other. Then the large one opened his mouth. I took the bottle from around my neck and opened it. A foggy personage came out and got sucked into the mouth of the tiki mask. Then Dr. Facilier rolled out. The mask shut its mouth and the eyes went out.

"I'll do whatever you want." Dr. Facilier shouted.

I laughed softly to get his attention. "Didn't I tell you not to mess with those friends of yours?"

He looked at me. "Pitch? Is that you?"

"Yes, my friend. It is me. And I need your help."

...

Dr. Facilier and I began working on a way to escape this tomb.

"I got something." He came over to me with a voodoo spell book.

I looked at the page. "A teleportation spell?"

"Yes. I should be able to do it easily." He stood a little ways away and began to conjure the spell.

Then we were outside. I smiled.

"Thank you, my friend." I walks to the edge of the forest. I began to suck all the fear in the world to me. It felt amazing. After I powered back up. I went back and blasted a hole to get to my lair again.

"Well now. Doctor, I don't require your services anymore."

"Pitch, it seems you are trying to get back at someone." He said.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I thought about it. He would be useful to get back at Jack and Elsa.

"Come. We have work to do."

He walked into my lair. I looked out towards the nearest city.

"I'm back."

 _ **WE'RE BACK**_

 _ **I had a pretty tough time deciding what to do with this story, but I think this is the best one. I know when I wrote The Third Time In Forever, you guys didn't want the series to end. So I decided to do it this way. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.**_

 _ **Also, I suggest that you all read Isa's Prom, the One-Shot I did a while ago. You'll be introduced to some new characters that I'm going to be using in this story.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Love Falling Apart

Elsa POV

"I know pronounce you man and wife."

Sven kissed his new wife, Jessie. We all applauded.

Life has been good to us the last 25 years. Lots has changed. Isa is happily married to Jamie Bennett. They now live in New York.

William was a professional snowboarder. He was going to the Olympics.

And now my youngest, Sven just got married. I was so proud of him. But there was only one problem. Jack wasn't here.

He's been gone for all the important things in our children's life. He's been halfway around the world every time. And I'm getting sick and tired of it.

Jessie walked up to me. "Mrs. Frost." She said smiling

"No please. Call me Mom." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Ok, Mom." She looked around. "Where's your husband?"

Jack had also recently received a special gift. His wedding ring was enchanted so that everyone can see him. But he doesn't use it for work. So I'm always wearing it.

"He's out of town." I said half smiling.

"Oh. That's too bad." She then walked back to Sven.

...

Jack's POV

"Alright Jack. You can go home now." North said.

I jumped into the air and began my journey home. I began to sing the song I sing on my way home.

 **I hear the wind call my name**

 **The sound that leads me home**

 **It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns**

 **To you I'll always return**

 **I know the road is long but where you are is home**

 **Wherever you stay - I'll find a way**

 **I'll run like a river - I'll follow the sun**

 **I'll fly like an eagle - to where I belong**

 **I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone**

 **I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home**

 **Now I know it's true**

 **My every road leads to you**

 **And in the hour of darkness darlin'**

 **Your light gets me through**

 **You run like a river - you shine like the sun**

 **You fly like an eagle**

 **You are the one I've seen every sunset**

 **And with all that I've learned**

 **Oh it's to you - I will always return**

I saw Burgress come into view. I floated down to the house.

I opened the door. The room was dark. I got into defensive mode.

"Elsa? Honey, I'm home."

Suddenly a light came on. Elsa sat there looking very upset.

"Hi honey." I went to go give her a kiss. She blasted me with her powers. I flew back and hit again the counter top.

"Ow. Honey what the heck was that?"

"Don't you honey me!" She snapped. "Did you forget something today?!"

I looked at her confused.

"YOUR SONS WEDDING!"

"Oh right. I'm sorry." I felt pretty stupid.

"Jack we've been over this. You agreed to be there for your children! But you go out and are not there!"

"Elsa, you know I have my responsibilities."

"Jack! You are a Father! If you can't see that, then maybe you can't see that you're a husband too."

"Elsa. Can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"Yes." She said. "But you can sleep on the couch." She stormed into our room and slammed it shut.

I stood there so angry but sad. I walked outside and grabbed the snow globe that North gave to me. I threw it and ran through.

North looked surprised to see me.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"North, Elsa and I are having problems."

I sat down with North and explained what happened.

"Jack, take some time off. Go on a vacation. It will do you some good."

I got up. "But North. My job."

"Don't worry about it. Now go."

I walked back to the open area and threw the snow globe. I turned to North.

"Thanks North."

 _ **Man This is getting good.**_

 _ **The Song Used In This Chapter was I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trip to New Orleans

Elsa's POV

I got up that morning depressed. I hated when Jack and I have problems. I went downstairs to make breakfast. But Jack was in the kitchen making some eggs.

"Jack Frost. What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast." Jack smiled and handed me a plate with eggs on it.

"Jack, this isn't going to make up for what you did."

"I know. But I had an idea. Let's go on a vacation."

"Where?"

"New Orleans."

 **In the south land there's a city**

 **Way down on the river**

 **Where the women are very pretty**

 **And all the men deliver**

 **They got music, it's always playing**

 **Start in the day time, go all through the night**

 **When you hear that music playing**

 **Hear what I'm saying and make you feel alright**

 **Grab somebody, come on down**

 **Bring your paintbrush, we're painting the town**

 **Oh, there's some sweetness going around**

 **Catch it down in New Orleans**

 **We got magic, good and bad**

 **Make you happy or make you real sad**

 **Get everything you want or lose what you had**

 **Down here in New Orleans**

 **Hey partner, don't be shy**

 **Come on down here and give us a try**

 **You wanna do some living before you die**

 **Do it down in New Orleans**

 **Stately homes and mansions**

 **Of the sugar barons and the cotton kings**

 **Rich people, old people, all got dreams**

 **Dreams do come true in New Orleans**

Jack smiled and winked at me. I half smiled.

"Ok Jack. Lets do it. But we go like everyone else goes."

We got packed up and ready to go.

While Jack was packing up, I quietly got the phone and called Anna.

After the whole incident when Jack came back, Anna and Kristoff moved to modern day Arendelle.

The phone picked up "Hello?"

"Anna?" I asked quietly.

"Elsa! Oh my goodness its been awhile."

"Anna calm down. I would like for you to be ready for me to move in with you guys."

"Oh are you and Jack moving to Arendelle?" She asked excited.

"No. I might be leaving Jack."

"What!? Elsa, you can't. He's your husband."

"Anna, he's not putting any effort into the relationship. He missed Sven's wedding. Can you at least get something set up?"

"Ok Elsa I will."

I hung up and took my bags to the car. Jack came out with his stuff.

"Ok ready to go." Jack smiled.

"But now you need to put this on." I handed him his wedding ring.

He slid it on and got into the car. We drove to the airport. We bought our tickets and boarded the plane.

I sat near the window. I caught Jack staring at me.

"What?"

"Your as beautiful as the day I married you." He said

I smiled. At least he was trying.

 _ **And This is how Dr. Facilier ties into the story.**_

 _ **Song Used in this Chapter is Down in New Orleans by Randy Newman**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: That's How You Know

Jack's POV

Elsa didn't say a word while we flew to New Orleans. I tired to strike up a conversation but she stayed quiet.

We finally landed in New Orleans. We got off and waited for the luggage. Then we got a rental and drove to the hotel.

We got to our room and Elsa sat down on a chair. She looked out the window.

"Well, babe. What do you want to do?" I asked

"Lets go for a walk, I guess." Elsa sighed.

We walked down the streets of New Orleans. It was quiet between us. Finally I spoke.

"Come on, Elsa. I'm really trying here."

"Jack, I just don't think you are. I mean, when's the last time you showed me that you loved me?"

"I tell you I love you."

"But I want to know."

Just then I heard a girl sing

 _ **How does she know you love her?**_  
 _ **How does she know she's yours?**_

I looked confusingly at the girl. "Can I help you?"

Just then a man behind her started singing.

 _ **How does she know that you love her?**_

Then the girl sang again.

 _ **How do you show her you love her?**_

Elsa grabbed me and sat me down on a bench.

"Sit down Jack. You might learn something."

The man and woman began to sing together.

 _ **How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?**_

 _ **How does she know that you love her?**_

 _ **How do you show her you love her?**_

 _ **How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?**_

The girl then sang the rest.

 _ **It's not enough to take the one you love for granted**_

 _ **You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...**_

 _ **"How do I know he loves me?"**_

 _ **(How does she know that you love her?**_

 _ **How do you show her you love her?)**_

 _ **"How do I know he's mine?"**_

 _ **(How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?)**_

 _ **Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?**_

 _ **Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!**_

 _ **He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day**_

 _ **That's how you know, that's how you know!**_

 _ **He's your love...**_

 _ **You've got to show her you need her**_

 _ **Don't treat her like a mind reader**_

 _ **Each day do something to lead her**_

 _ **To believe you love her**_

 _ **Everybody wants to live happily ever after**_

 _ **Everybody wants to know their true love is true...**_

 _ **How do you know he loves you?**_

 _ **(How does she know that you love her?**_

 _ **How do you show her you need her?)**_

 _ **How do you know he's yours?**_

 _ **(How does she know that you really, really, truly-)**_

 _ **Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?**_

 _ **Dedicate a song with words meant**_

 _ **Just for you? Ohhh**_

 _ **He'll find his own way to tell you**_

 _ **With the little things he'll do**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **That's how you know!**_

 _ **He's your love**_

 _ **He's your love...**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **(La la la la la la la la)**_

 _ **He loves you**_

 _ **(La la la la la la la la)**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **(La la la la la la la la)**_

 _ **It's true**_

 _ **(La la la la la)**_

 _ **Because he'll wear your favorite color**_

 _ **Just so he can match your eyes**_

 _ **Plan a private picnic**_

 _ **By the fires glow-oohh!**_

 _ **His heart will be yours forever**_

 _ **Something every day will show**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **(That's how you know)**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **(That's how you know)**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **(That's how you know)**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **(That's how you know)**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **(That's how you know)**_

 _ **That's how you know**_

 _ **(That's how you know)**_

 _ **That's how you know!**_

 _ **He's your love...**_

 _ **That's how she knows that you love her**_

 _ **That's how you show her you love her**_

 _ **That's how you know...**_

 _ **That's how you know...**_

 _ **He's your love...**_  
Elsa smirked at me and stood up. I got up and followed.

"Ok Elsa. I'll try harder to show you that I love you." I said.

...

The rest of the day went very well. Elsa was starting to laugh. It was great to hear her laugh. We went back to the hotel room. Elsa kissed me on the cheek when she entered the room. I shut the door and went to kiss her. But she put her hands up, stopping me.

"Jack, not now. We need to fix our problem first." She said.

"What? What's it going to take?"

"Jack, you need to spend more time for the kids and me. I want to have more kids but I need to know that you will be there for them." Elsa said.

"Elsa, you know I can't. I'm a guardian. I need to be around the world." I said.

"Jack! You missed all the important things in your children's life. You messed up Isa's prom. You missed all three of their graduations. Isa's wedding. Will's tryouts for the Olympics. And then Sven's wedding."

I started to get angry. "Elsa, why do you care? When I was home, I spent all the time I could with them. The little moments matter."

Elsa turned away. "But I don't want to go to the big moments alone."

I grabbed my staff and threw my wedding ring onto the bed. "I'm gonna get some air."

I opened the door and slammed it shut.

I flew up onto the roof of the hotel. I stared out into the lights of New Orleans. The music hit my ears. I shut my eyes and listened.

Suddenly I felt like I fell into water, but it felt like sand. I tried to open my eyes, but they stayed shut.

Suddenly it stopped. I was able to open my eyes. I was in a room of red. A table was in the room.

"Hello Jack."

I looked to see Pitch. Staring coldly at me.

 _ **Oh boy Pitch is Back!**_

 _ **Tell me what you think his plan is.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter was That's How You Know, by Amy Adams**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plan of Pitch and Facilier

Pitch's POV

I saw the horror in Jack's face as he looked at me.

"What? Did you think I was gone for good?"

"What do you want Pitch?" He asked coldly.

"Well, I want revenge. Of course. I have been trapped for years thinking about how I going to get back at you and your beloved Elsa."

He tried to escape as I walked closer to him. "I'm going to kill you. With the same dagger I killed Adgar with. While your beloved Elsa helplessly watches. Then, she's going to come after me and I'll destroy her!"

"Really?" Jack laughed. "And how do you plan on getting her over here?"

"Well I have a friend." I laughed as Jack began to look scared.

...

Elsa's POV

About a half an hour went by, Jack wasn't back. So I grabbed my jacket, and went to look for him.

The streets were alive with music. I listened as I walked down the street.

Soon I found myself in a dark alley. I went into defensive mode. Suddenly I tripped.

As I went to get up, a staff appeared next to me. I looked up to see a man with a top hat on.

"Milady." He offered me his staff.

"Thank you." I said as I got up.

"A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." He handed me a card.

"Doctor Facilier." I read. "Tarot Readings, Charms, Potions, Dreams made real."

He lead me deeper into the alley. "I have a feeling, that I'm standing in the presence of royalty."

"Why yes. But I need to go." I began to walk away.

Suddenly Dr. Facilier shouted.

 _ **Don't you disrespect me, young lady**_

 _ **Don't you derogate or deride**_

 _ **You're in my world now**_

 _ **Not your world**_

 _ **And I got friends on the other side**_

 _ **(He's got friends on the other side)**_

I suddenly was in front of a door. Above the door it said Dr. Facilers Voodoo Emporium. I heard another voice but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

 _ **That's an echo, milady**_

 _ **Just a little something we have here in Louisiana**_

 _ **A little parlor trick. Don't worry**_

He lead me inside and took my jacket. He then snapped his fingers.

 _ **Sit down at my table**_

 _ **Put your minds at ease**_

 _ **If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please**_

 _ **I can read your future**_

 _ **I can change it 'round some, too**_

 _ **I'll look deep into your heart and soul**_

 _ **Make your wildest dreams come true**_

 _ **I got voodoo**_

 _ **I got hoodoo**_

 _ **I got things I ain't even tried**_

 _ **And I got friends on the other side**_

 _ **(He's got friends on the other side)**_

I sat down as he shuffled his cards.

 _ **The cards, the cards, the cards will tell**_

 _ **The past, the present and the future as well**_

 _ **The cards, the cards, just take three**_

 _ **Take a little trip into your future with me**_

I took three card and set them on the table. He spread them across the table. He flipped over the first one to show me as Queen of Arendelle.

"Now you were a queen once, a long time ago. You traveled here through time by, who knows?"

He flipped over the next card. It was a picture of my family.

"Now you have a beautiful family. But your husband isn't there all the time."

I nodded as a tear streamed down my cheek.

"Ahh don't fret. For in you future, the you I see, is having the family you've always wanted."

The last card showed Isa, William and Sven with kids of their own.

 _ **Shake my hand**_

 _ **Come on girl**_

 _ **Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?**_

I shook his hand.

 _ **Yes...**_

 _ **Are you ready?**_

There was a poof of green light. Facilier stepped back to show Jack tied to a wall. I immediately tried to get up, but I couldn't. I looked down to see two snakes tied me to the chair. Weird little men were dancing around.

Then I saw Pitch. He handed Facilier a knife. The same knife that killed my father.

 _ **(Are you ready?)**_

 _ **Are you ready?**_

 _ **Transformation central**_

 _ **(Transformation central)**_

 _ **Reformation central**_

 _ **(Reformation central)**_

 _ **Transmogrification central**_

Facilier then stabbed Jack in the heart.

"No!" I yelled.

 _ **Can you feel it**_

 _ **You've changed it**_

 _ **You've changed it**_

 _ **You've changed it, all right**_

 _ **I hope you're satisfied**_

 _ **But if you ain't**_

 _ **Don't blame me**_

 _ **You can blame my friends on the other side**_

 _ **(You got what you wanted)**_

 _ **(But you lost what you had)**_

Then everything when dark. Pitch and Facilier disappeared. Jack was still tied up, his head hanging.

"Jack!" I ran over to him. I quickly untied him. He dropped to the floor.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Jack touched my face. "Promise me you won't go after Pitch."

I nodded. "I promise."

Jack's breathing slowed. "Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything. Even our marriage." He sucked in one last breath. His hand dropped to the floor and he breathed out one last time.

"No, no please no. Don't go. I was wrong." I held him up close, crying as I held him.

...

Pitch's POV

Dr. Facilier and I returned to my lair via dark transport. He went and sat down on the table.

"Oh here's your knife back." He handed it to me. I grabbed it from him and took the bottle around my neck off and set it on a table.

Most of the blood dried up on the knife. But there was one drop left. I put it in the bottle and quickly closed it.

A foggy personage appeared in the bottle.

"Hey, isn't that the man I killed." Dr. Facilier asked.

"Yes it is. It's Jack Frost's soul. You see this knife has the ability to steal someone's soul."

I put the bottle around my neck and went to my bookcase. I grabbed a book and tossed it to Facilier.

"What's this?"

"That book there contains a voodoo spell that can transfer everything about one person to another person. Immortality, powers, their life. When Elsa comes for me, I want you to perform this spell on her. And give me her powers."

"Well let's see what I can do."

 _ **No! Jack's Gone!**_

 _ **Please don't hate me. I promise it will get better.**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter was Friends on the Other Side by Keith David**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Funeral

Elsa POV

3 days later

I slowly walked out to the pond. The Guardians, Anna and Kristoff, and my kids were there. Jack's body was being carried by North, who was the first one to find out about Jack.

FLASHBACK

 _I dragged Jack into the portal. I found myself at the North Pole. North turned around and gasped._

 _"Jack!"_

 _He started backing orders to the yetis._

 _"North. He's gone."_

END OF FLASHBACK.

We made it to the pond. The same pond were Jack became Jack Frost. The pond in Arendelle.

The pond was frozen over. Kristoff brought his ice cutting gear. I nodded to him.

Kristoff cut a ice block out of the ice. He removed it.

North set Jacks lifeless body on the ground. The guardians slid his body into the water.

With tears streaming down my face, I knelt down by the hole in the ice. I watch Jack sink to the bottom.

"Goodbye my love." I tapped the water with my finger. The water froze over, covering Jack.

I stood up and stared at the spot. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Anna with a look of despair. I burst into tears. Anna wrapped her arms around me.

North cleared his throat.

"Jack Frost. He was a boy when we met him 25 years ago. He had became a man. A man with a family. I truly feel awful about this. Jack was a friend, a father, a husband, a brother, a guardian."

North and the other guardians began to walk away.

"Hey wait" I walked towards them.

I hugged every one of them.

"Thank you for being here."

Tooth hugged me again. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry."

I turned to my kids.

"Your father was proud of each of you."

They nodded. William took a snowboard out of a bag he was carrying.

"This was going to be his birthday gift." William said, holding back the tears. "I guess we'll never get to go snowboarding together."

He handed it to me. He hugged me.

"Take care, Mom." He said as he let go and walked away.

Sven walked up to me. "Jessie never got to meet him." Sven cried on my shoulder as he hugged me.

"He would have loved her, just as I do." I whispered.

Sven let me go and walked away.

Isa walked up to me and hugged me.

"Are you going to be ok, Mom?" She asked as I let her go.

"I'll manage." I said.

She hugged me again.

"I love you Mom."

She walked away with the rest of my kids.

I turned to Anna and Kristoff.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." I followed them to the car.

...

Anna opened the door to their house. It was quite big for a house for a house of four.

Anna and Kristoff's oldest, Carter was about Isa's age. He went to school in business and now runs ARENDELLE'S ICE INC.

Anna had two more kids. Madison and Emma.

Madison was 9 years old. She was the only one who has powers in Anna's family. Jack spent a lot of time with her, helping her to control her powers.

Emma was 5 years old. She's a hyper and energetic as Anna was at that age.

Anna showed me to my room.

"Are you going to be OK?" She asked.

"I don't know, Anna." I said as I shut the door.

I sat on my bed, thinking about Jack. And how I'm going to live forever without him.

 **How do I get through one night without you?**

 **If I had to live without you**

 **What kind of life would that be?**

 **Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold**

 **You're my world, my heart, my soul and if you ever leave**

 **Baby you would take away everything good in my life**

 **And tell me now**

 **How do I live without you? I want to know**

 **How do I breathe without you if you ever go?**

 **How do I ever, ever survive?**

 **How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**

 **Without you there'd be no sun in my sky**

 **There would be no love in my life**

 **There'd be no world left for me**

 **And I, baby, I don't know what I would do**

 **I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave**

 **Baby, you would take away everything real in my life**

 **And tell me now**

 **How do I live without you? I want to know**

 **How do I breathe without you if you ever go?**

 **How do I ever, ever survive?**

 **How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**

 **Please, tell me, baby**

 **How do I go on if you ever leave?**

 **Baby, you would take away everything, I need you with me**

 **Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?**

 **And tell me now**

 **How do I live without you? I want to know**

 **How do I breathe without you if you ever go**

 **How do I ever, ever survive?**

 **How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**

 **How do I live without you?**

 **How do I live without you, baby?**

 **How do I live?**

I curled up into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

 ** _Oh goodness, so sad._**

 ** _I feel awful for doing this. But It does help the story along._**

 ** _So what do you guys think so far? Let me know!_**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter was How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon._**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Do you want to build a Snowman

Anna's POV

One month later.

I just got home from work when Madison and Emma came running to me for a hug.

"Hey!" I hugged each one of them.

Madison looked up at me. "Mom, when is Aunt Elsa going to come out of her room?"

"Honestly honey, I don't know."

"Maybe we can cheer her up!" Emma said with a smile.

I suddenly was hit with an idea.

"Come with me. I'm going to teach you a song."

...

As soon as I taught my daughters the song we went up to Elsa's room.

I pushed Emma forward. She skipped up to the door.

She looked at me before she knocked.

"Aunt Elsa?"

She knocked 5 times.

 _ **Do you want to build a snowman?**_

 _ **Come on let's go and play**_

 _ **I never see you anymore, come out the door**_

 _ **It's like you've gone away**_

 _ **We used to be best buddies, and now we're not**_

 _ **I wish you could tell me why**_

 _ **Do you want to build a snowman?**_

 _ **It doesn't have to be a snowman**_

From the other side of the door, we heard

"Go away, Emma."

 _ **Ok, bye**_

Emma walked over to us sadly

...

An hour later Madison gave it a try.

She slid over to the door and knocked 5 times

 _ **Do you want to build a snowman?**_

 _ **Or ride our bikes down the hall?**_

 _ **I think some company is overdue**_

 _ **I started talking to the pictures on the wall**_

 _ **Hang in there Joan**_

 _ **It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms**_

 _ **Just watching the hours tick by.**_

 _ **Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock**_

Nothing. Elsa just stayed in her room.

Madison walked over to me.

I hugged her.

"Don't worry. We'll do it."

...

That night, after the kids went to bed. I walked over to Elsa's door.

I knocked three times.

"Elsa?"

 **Please, I know you're in there**

 **People are asking where you've been**

 **They say "have courage" and I'm trying to**

 **I'm right out here for you, just let me in**

 **You only have us, your family**

 **What are you going to do?**

 **Do you want to build a snowman?**

Suddenly the door opened. Elsa stood there with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Anna. I do."

I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Oh, Elsa."

"Thank you, Anna."

 _ **I couldn't hold it in for much longer. I just had to use this song**_

 _ **And Yes. Jack doesn't stay dead for long.**_

 _ **The Song used in this Story is Do You Want To Build A Snowman? By Kristen Bell, Agatha Lee Mon, and Katie Lopez**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Finding Hope

Elsa's POV

After Anna used that blast from the past trick, I finally quit moping. I came out of my room to do something with my life.

I was watching my favorite Youtuber, Matthew Santoro. I was watching a video about mythological objects.

Suddenly I saw Pitch's knife. Matt called it the Soul Knife of Arendelle. He explained that it was said that had the ability to steal someone's soul. He also explained that if you return the soul back to the owner, they will be brought back to life.

"I can save Jack!" I jumped up and spun around.

 **In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good**

 **A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow**

 **But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain**

 **Only you can change your world tomorrow**

 **Let your smile light up the sky**

 **Keep your spirit soaring high**

 **Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever**

 **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever**

 **I believe in you and me**

 **We are strong**

 **When 'once upon a time,' in stories and in rhyme**

 **A moment you can shine and wear your own crown**

 **Be the one that rescues you**

 **Through the clouds, you'll see the blue**

 **Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever**

 **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever**

 **I believe in you and me**

 **We are strong**

 **A bird all alone on the wing**

 **Can still be strong and sing**

 **Sing**

 **Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever**

 **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever**

 **I believe in you and me**

 **We are strong**

I grabbed Jack's snow globe and whispered The North Pole. I threw it and walked through the portal.

...

North looked surprised to see me.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?"

"Call the others. I found a way to save Jack."

"Elsa, Jack is gone. You can't bring him back."

"Even if he was stabbed with this?" I showed him a picture of the Soul Knife.

North gasped. He went to his controls and pushed the button. Then colors appeared out of the globe.

Soon the other guardians were here.

"What's going on?" Tooth asked.

"We can save Jack." I showed them the picture of the knife. "This is the knife that killed my father and Jack. Pitch has Jack's soul. We just need to get it back."

The guardians smiled. So we devised a plan. We would lure Pitch out, and take the soul from him.

"But how will we know that he'll have Jack soul on him?" Bunny asked.

Sandy made a picture of a necklace with a bottle on the end.

"Pitch is always wearing that necklace." North said. "I'd bet next Christmas that Jack's soul is in there."

When we finalized the plan, we went to North's sleigh.

...

We came to Burgess, where we knew where Pitch's lair was. I was going to be used as bait, so that I could get Pitch to take off his necklace, then Bunny would grab it from him, and we'd hurry to Arendelle to revive Jack.

I stood out in the woods, waiting for Pitch. Suddenly I heard his laugh.

"Now this is who I'm looking for." Pitch said as he walked out from under a tree.

I stood my ground.

"Where's Jack?"

"Um last time I saw him, he was with you." Pitch said as he smiled.

"I know about the Soul Knife, Pitch." I yelled. "Now where is he?"

"Well if you insist." Pitch then removed the necklace from around his neck.

"Here's your beloved Jack, trapped in this bottle forever!" He said holding the necklace out.

Suddenly a flash of blue flew by him. The necklace was gone. Pitch looked around wildly, then looked up at me.

Bunny was standing next to me with the necklace in his hand.

"Thanks, mate." Bunny said as we turned to leave.

Suddenly I was grabbed by something. I looked down to see black shadows grabbing my shadow. I was being dragged away.

Bunny grabbed me and tried to pull me back.

"Get the bottle to Jack." I said as I let go and was taken.

...

I woke up in a cage. A very dark cage. It hung from the ceiling. I looked around to see a lot of darkness. Then I saw a globe in the middle of the room.

"Comfortable?" I heard a voice ask.

I jumped back as I heard him. Pitch.

"Not really." I answered.

"Well don't worry. In a few days, your suffering will end." Pitch said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, thanks to my friend, I have found a way to take those powers from you. But it also will take your life."

He laughed again and it fell silent.

"Please hurry, Jack."

 _ **Yes my friends, Jack is on his way back.**_

 _ **Shout out to Matthew Santoro. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for him.**_

 _ **The song used in this chapter was Strong by Sonna Rele.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Resurrecting Jack

Bunny's POV

"Hurry, North. To Arendelle!" I said as I hopped on his sleigh.

"Ya!" North shouted as he slapped the reins.

"Did you get it?" Tooth asked.

I showed them the bottle.

"Wait, where's Elsa?"

"That's why we have to hurry." I said. "Pitch has her."

"In that case," North took out one of his snow globes. He threw it and the portal opened.

We found ourselves at Arendelle once again. We quickly landed at the pond.

"Quick, North, cut a piece out!"

North stabbed the ice and cut a big piece of ice out. We all got the block out. We then looked down into the water.

There was Jack, as lifeless as could be.

"Give me the bottle." Tooth said. I handed it to her. Tooth flew up and straight into the water.

"Tooth!"

...

Tooth's POV

I fought the cold water as I swam to Jack. I could feel ice forming on my wings. It was really painful but I kept swimming.

I made it to Jack. The bottle was lighting up. I quickly opened the cap.

A foggy personage came out of the bottle. It moved toward Jacks open wound. It slid right through the small layer of ice covering Jack.

Just then Jack's eyes flew wide open.

...

Jack's POV

I opened my eyes. I went to take a breath, but I realized I was underwater. I looked to see Tooth. Her body was slowly being covered with ice.

I grabbed her and shot towards the surface. I swam as fast as I could go. We broke the surface and I gasped for air.

Tooth coughed.

"Take it easy next time." She said as she coughed.

"JACK!" I heard a big booming voice. North grabbed me out of the water and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too."

He let me go and I breathed in deeply.

"Here you go, mate." Bunny said handing me my staff.

"Now come on. Your woman needs your help." North urged me to the sleigh.

"No, North. Elsa doesn't love me anymore. I ruined our marriage. I don't know why you even brought me back." I said as I flew away.

I went to the one place I knew I could be alone. Elsa's ice castle. It still stands today, with no one visiting it for over 300 years.

I landed on the balcony and opened the door. The room was lonely. I sighed.

 **Sound the bugle now play it just for me**

 **As the seasons change remember how I used to be**

 **Now I can't go on I can't even start**

 **I've got nothing left just an empty heart**

 **I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight**

 **There's nothing more for me lead me away**

 **Or leave me lying here**

I felt tears down my face as I walked out onto the balcony. I felt defeated and useless.

 **Sound the bugle now tell them I don't care**

 **There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere**

 **Without a light feat that I will stumble in the dark**

 **Lay right down - decide not to go on**

Just then I saw light shining down onto me.

"Manny?"

 **Then from on high somewhere in the distance**

 **There's a voice that calls remember who your are**

 **If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow**

 **So be strong tonight remember who you are**

I then realized that he was right.

 **Ya you're a soldier now fighting in a battle**

 **To be free once more Ya that's worth fighting for.**

I wiped the tears off my face and flew to the North Pole.

The other guardians were sitting around, depressed.

"Ah why the long face?" I asked.

They looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back." North said.

"Well let's say an old friend talked some sense into my thick head." I said looking up at the moon.

North grabbed me and started leading me the sleigh.

"North, where are we going?"

"To Elsa."

"Do you think she'll want to see me?"

"I know she will." Bunny said.

"Why?"

"Because Pitch has her."

 _ **Jack is back.**_

 _ **Now that Jack's back, Do you think Elsa will take him back? Let me know.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter was Sound the Bugle Now by Bryan Adams**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Elsa's POV

I tried everything to escape. I frozen the cage, tried freezing the locks, but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly Pitch appeared in front of the cage.

"It's time." He said with an evil grin.

Pitch dragged me out of the cage. He lead me to the globe.

"Who is this friend?" I asked.

"That would be me." I heard as a tall man walked into the light. With a familiar top hat.

"You?" I asked. "Why would you work with him?"

"Because he saved me from eternal torture." Dr. Facilier said.

"And that's where you'll be going, after you're dead." Pitch said.

"Wouldn't count on it!"

Pitch looked up to see Jack blast him with his staff. Pitch went flying back.

Jack landed next to me and helped me up.

"You all right?"

"I am now." I said as I kissed him.

"Jack Frost! You don't stay dead for long do you?!" Pitch said.

"Nope not really." Jack said as he stepped in front of me.

"Well, let's make sure you stay dead." Pitch then created thousands of nightmares.

Just then, A stream of ice hit one of the nightmares.

I looked to see Isa, William and Sven standing above us.

"Never mess with the Frost family!" Isa said.

"Or the Arendelle Family!" Anna said as she came around the corner with Kristoff.

"Or the Guardians." North boomed as the guardians appeared.

Pitch stood there surrounded. He laughed.

"Facilier, let's get them."

Pitch made his nightmares attack. Facilier summoned his shadow creatures.

All of us charged. I started blasting left and right. The nightmares were everywhere. I almost couldn't keep up. Jack then came up and helped me. We blasted the nightmares together.

I looked over to see Isa, William and Sven working together to destroy the nightmares and shadow creatures.

Anna was fighting madly with her sword. Kristoff was using his pick ax.

Bunny was throwing his boomerangs like crazy. North swung his swords with ease. Tooth flew around and destroyed every nightmare she hit. Sandy swung his golden sand whips.

Soon all the nightmares and shadow creatures were destroyed. We faced Pitch.

"Never underestimate the power of snow and ice." I said as I confronted Pitch.

Pitch just smiled. "Oh I don't underestimate it. In fact, I want it. Facilier, NOW!"

I looked at Facilier who was getting ready to cast a spell. I got ready for the impact.

"NO!" Jack yelled as Facilier casted the spell. I closed my eyes.

I felt nothing. I looked up. Facilier was performing the spell on Pitch!

"Facilier! What are you doing?" Pitch exclaimed in anger. We could tell he was getting weaker.

"I'm sorry my friend. But I need your powers. You see, my friends are powerful, but you are more powerful. So I'm taking you powers so I can destroy my friends."

"Traitor! I'll kill you for this!" Pitch yelled as he threw an attack at Facilier.

Facilier simply put his hand out and absorbed the attack.

"Pitch, you're a fool. You can't stop this. Right as we speak, your power is my power. Your immortality is now my immortality. Your life is now my life. I am the Boogeyman now!"

Pitch turned to us. All of his enemies were standing there, watching him die.

"Please Help Me!" He reached his hand out to me.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry Pitch. There's nothing I can do."

He looked desperately at all the others. They shook their heads.

"NO!" Pitch then started writhing in pain. His skin started flacking off. He began to scream in pain. Darkness streamed out of him and into Facilier. Soon there was nothing left but a pile of bones.

I turned to Facilier. He now had yellow eyes his clothes were all black his hat still had the skull and crossbones on it.

He breathed in. "Wow baby, that feels good."

He turned to look at me. I got in a defensive position.

"You don't need to do that. I don't have anything against you. And I don't think I'll ever have a problem with you."

"Au revoir, all of Pitch's enemies. I hope I did you a favor. Now, I have some friends that need a dose of revenge."

He drew a circle in the air to reveal a green circle.

"Friends! I'm Back!" He then hopped through the portal and disappeared.

I turned to Jack. He stood over what was left of Pitch.

"He's gone. After tormenting you, me, you family, the world. Gone, just like that."

"Yep." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"What now?" Jack said.

"We move on."

 _ **Yep. Pitch is gone.**_

 _ **This is the reason I picked Dr. Facilier. He seemed like the only good replacement for Pitch.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Another Wedding Proposal

Jack's POV

I held Elsa tightly as I flew out to the ice castle. I had Elsa close here eyes as we flew there. The ride was short. I landed on the balcony.

"Ok, Elsa. Open your eyes."

Elsa opened her eyes and gasped.

"Jack, it's my ice castle!" She opened the door and looked around. She ran to every room in excitement.

"It's just as I left it." She said. She then turned what she was wearing into her favorite ice dress.

She then turned to me and changed my hoodie and pants into a uniform with boots.

"Of course." I threw my hands up as I looked down at the boots.

"You never did liked boots." Elsa said smiling.

She went back out onto the balcony. I followed.

"Jack, being here reminds me so much of back then. Back when I was scared of my powers. Now I see the stars up above us. And it seems clear."

"What seems clear?"

She smiled and turn to me.

 _ **All those days watching from the windows**_

 _ **All those years outside looking in**_

 _ **All that time never even knowing**_

 _ **Just how blind I've been**_

 _ **Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight**_

 _ **Now I'm here, suddenly I see**_

 _ **Standing here, it's all so clear**_

 _ **I'm where I'm meant to be**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **And it's like the fog has lifted**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **And it's like the sky is new**_

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted**_

 _ **All at once everything looks different**_

 _ **Now that I see you**_

I smiled. Elsa finally saw that we meant to be together. I grabbed her hand and began to sing.

 **All those days chasing down a daydream**

 **All those years living in a blur**

 **All that time never truly seeing**

 **Things, the way they were**

 **Now she's here shining in the starlight**

 **Now she's here, suddenly I know**

 **If she's here it's crystal clear**

 **I'm where I'm meant to go**

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 **And it's like the fog is lifted**

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 ** _And it's like the sky is new_**

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted**_

 _ **All at once, everything is different**_

 _ **Now that I see you, now that I see you**_

After our little duet, Elsa kissed me. I managed to slip the ring off her finger.

I then got down on one knee.

"Elsa, we were married til death do us part. Well I died. So what I'm asking is, will you marry me? Again."

Elsa simply nodded. "Of course."

"I won't be able to spend the big moments with you."

"Jack, I was wrong. You were right. The little moment matter."

"I know. But its the big moments that mean the most."

She smiled and hugged me. I knew that this was my second chance, and I wasn't planning on wasting it.

 _ **Yay! Jack and Elsa finally made up.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Story was I See The Light by Mandy Moore and Zachery Levi**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

Elsa's POV

Everything was set. The wedding and reception would be at the North Pole. Invite only. So our kids, their spouses, Anna and her family and the guardians came.

North was the one to do the marriage vows.

I walked down the aisle to Jack who stood up front. Jack was in the uniform I made him.

I came to the front and we help hands as North began to read from the guardian book.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to united two immortal beings in marriage, Jack Frost and Elsa."

"Do you, Elsa, take this Guardian to be your husband? To help him with his tasks of being a Guardian and to love him forever?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jack Frost, take this woman to be your wife? To help her with her tasks of being a mother and to love him forever?"

"I do." Jack said with a wink to me.

"The rings?"

We took them out and slid them on each other.

"Then Congratulations, for you are, and forever more, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jack grabbed me and kissed me.

We quickly set up for the reception. North brought out a boom box.

"Here we go." He hit play

Belinda Carlisle began to play. I sang along as I danced with Jack.

 **Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **They say in heaven love comes first.**

 **We'll make heaven a place on earth.**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **When the night falls down.**

 **I wait for you and you come around.**

 **And the world's alive with the sound**

 **Of kids on the street outside.**

 **When you walk into the room,**

 **You pull me close and we start to move.**

 **And we're spinning with the stars above**

 **And you lift me up in a wave of love.**

 **Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **They say in heaven love comes first.**

 **We'll make heaven a place on earth.**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **When I feel alone I reach for you**

 **And you bring me home**

 **When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice**

 **And it carries me**

 **Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **They say in heaven love comes first.**

 **We'll make heaven a place on earth.**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **In this world we're just beginning**

 **To understand the miracle of living.**

 **Baby, I was afraid before**

 **But I'm not afraid anymore.**

 **Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **They say in heaven love comes first.**

 **We'll make heaven a place on earth.**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.**

 **Ooh, heaven is a place on earth**

...

After the reception, Jack and I walked over to an open window.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Of course."

He picked me up in his arms. He jumped out the window and we flew to our ice castle on the North Mountain.

And yes, we lived Happily Ever After.

 _ **Yes I'm Afraid this is the end. The end of my Frozen Forever Series. It was fun while it lasted.**_

 _ **Now, I've Got some project heading your way that I know you'll enjoy.**_

 _ **The First one is for you Frozen Avengers Fans. Yes its the sequel, The Frozen Avenger, The Rise of The Fire Princess.**_

 _ **Next will be Once Upon a Jelsa, A Once Upon a Time story with Jack Frost.**_

 _ **Then we have The Frozen Mermaid. I'm guessing you know what that means.**_

 _ **And Then I'm doing a Series of the group that everyone loves. The Big Four. That's right, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack Frost are coming together.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think of these new Projects.**_

 ** _The song used in this Chapter was Heaven is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. The Frozen Avenger, The Rise Of the Fire Princess will be here soon._**


End file.
